


Positive

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Reality, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: What happens after Oliver tells Connor he's positive.





	

Connor turned the key and walked into a dark apartment. He paused for a moment, letting his eyes adjust before calling Oliver’s name. Oliver’s voice was low and distant. The younger man walked slowly towards the bed finally stopping when he saw Oliver’s face buried in the sheets in tears. 

“Oliver? What’s the matter? Are you sick?” 

Oliver sobs breaking in and out “Depends on-what you mean”

A million thoughts ran through Connor’s head. Oh god, maybe he found out about Sam and what he did, maybe he was finally leaving him. Or maybe...a sudden fear of panic swept across his face. They had just gotten tested for STD’s and Oliver had been calling all day. 

“Ollie-talk to me”

Oliver sits up and wipes his eyes “-I was going to tell you when you called...but you didn’t have your results yet, and I-thought maybe you had it too and that (he breaks) - we’d be in this together” he cries 

“Oliver-

“I tested positive Connor. I-I have HIV” he breaks, sobbing uncontrollably as if the admission out loud was worse than hearing it on the phone

Connor just sat there with his mouth open. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He tried to think of the words to comfort Oliver but he was speechless. 

“You can leave. It-it’s okay. I understand”

“What are you talking about?”

“You are leaving me right?” he says as if it’s a statement more than a question 

Connor takes off his jacket and crawls into the space next to Oliver wrapping his arms around him. “No. I’m not leaving you”

The older man continues to weep “But you should because it isn’t fair to you, and I’m such an idiot. God-I’m sorry Connor-I’m so sorry”

Connor looks up sympathetically “Sorry for what Oliver?” 

“Sorry that I ruined this-ruined us. That-that I have HIV and that I ruined our second chance at happiness-”

“Hey-” he calls softly but Oliver can’t look up because he knows he can’t ask Connor to stay

“Ollie-will you please look at me?”

Oliver wipes away his tears and peeks up through his lashes

“You didn’t ruin anything. It’s okay-everything is going to be okay”

Oliver cries harder “How can you say that Connor? It’s not okay. We-we can’t be together anymore-we”

“Why because you tested positive?” he scoffs 

“Yea-”

“Oliver. There are a lot of couples living with HIV. We’ll go see a doctor, I’ll go on medication- _ anything _ . Please. We’ll figure this out-I promise.-he whispers burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. This is  _ not _ a deal breaker, Ollie. You’re mine.”

“Connor, I-I can’t ask you to do that. I can’t ask you to be with me when I’m sick-it’s not fair to you-I”

“Hey-he whispers matter of factly- you’re not asking me. I am telling you. “

“But Connor-”

“Stop. You are not going to change my mind, Oliver. No matter how much you think it won’t work. I am not letting you go through this alone. I want to be with you-more than anything. I  _ want _ to make this work, and I know we will find a way” he says pulling Oliver into his embrace 

Oliver’s arms tighten around him as he buries his face in Connor’s shoulder “I know we will too”...


End file.
